Upper Yard
| }} is an island in Skypiea that is solid land, unlike other sky islands which are made up of clouds. It was part of Jaya in the past, until it was pushed up by the knock-up stream. Most of the Skypiea Arc took place here. Most of it is covered by forest. The trees and animals on Upper Yard have grown to huge sizes, due to the decrease in the atmosphere. History Upper Yard was once the part of Jaya that was sent up in the sky four hundred years ago by the Knock Up Stream. Its former habitants, the ancient Shandians, were driven out by Skypieans, for whom it presented a big value due to rarity of soil in the sky. Upper Yard had become home to the rulers of Skypieans, who beared the title of God of Skypiea. Enel, after his invasion to Skypiea, made it his residence and instituted total control over the island. Apart from him, only the four Priests, which run their respective Ordeals there, God's Enforcers, Enel's servants and some of Gan Fall's former men (turned into slaves), inhabited the island. For everybody else it was forbidden to step onto Upper Yard, as it was considered "holy land". The situation was changed when Luffy defeated Enel and both Skypieans and Shandians started to live together in peace. Location A Milky Road leads to Upper Yard from Angel Island. Entrance of Ordeals '''Entrance of Ordeals' is an gate in front of which people must decide on an ordeal of their choosing by passing through its respective gate. Underneath the entrance is the sculpture of the head of an idol. Areas of Ordeals *Lost Forest - Ordeal of Balls *? - Ordeal of Iron *? - Ordeal of String *? - Ordeal of Swamp Sacrificial Altar The Sacrificial Altar is a place located in the northeast portion of Upper Yard. People who commit a Class-2 Crime are sent there to be executed. It was also at this place, 400 years ago, that Mousse was about to be sacrificed to appease "God". Giant Jack Giant Jack is a giant beanstalk in the center of Upper Yard, that goes through the main ruins of the once-great city of Shandora, the Upper Ruins, and the God's shrine. Giant Jack towers over all of Skypiea. God's Shrine God's Shrine is the residence of Enel. It rests upon an Island Cloud that the Giant Jack goes through. In the past, it was home to Skypiean rulers. His servants stay there to play music and feed him. It was destroyed by Enel. Upper Ruins Upper Ruins are debris of the upper parts of building of the ancient city of Shandora. They were located below God's Shrine but above the main part of Shandora's ruins. Main Ruins of Shandora The ruins of the fallen golden city of Shandora remain in Upper Yard, the bottom of Giant Jack, under the ground level. They were covered by pieces of Island Clouds, and therefore unknown to current inhabitants of Skypiea (except Enel). They were rediscovered by Nico Robin. The Shandorian Poneglyph Chamber is located here. It contains a Poneglyph, that however doesn't contain information about Void Century, but has a message to find the second Shandorian Poneglyph, located in the Golden Belfry. Shandorian Golden Belfry : Main article: Shandorian Golden Belfry Bell Shandorian Golden Belfry resides on a small Island Cloud above Upper Yard near the top of Giant Jack. It's location was also unknown to inhabitants of Skypiea. It contains the legendary bell. Upper Yard Survival was a battle royale-style survival game created by Enel during the Skypeia Arc. The survival game took place on the entirety of Upper Yard, and consisted of whomever was on Upper Yard while the game was on, including the Straw Hat Pirates, the Shandian warriors under Wiper, Conis, Gan Fall, Norla, Enel, and Enel's Warriors. The existance of this survival game was only known to to Enel's followers, until Enel revealed the game to the other surviving participants near the very end. Enel had intended for the last five living participants to travel with him to Fairy Vearth. References Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Islands Category:Sky Locations